Ruleset for Moon Guard Wiki Administrators
The following document will be a listing of the current rules that all Wiki Administrators will be expected to follow when carrying out their responsibilities on the wiki. These rules are subject to change. New rules will be appended to this list as needed. All Wiki Administrators must agree to uphold the contents of this document before being approved as Administrators. If Wiki Administrators are found to repeatedly violate this set of rules, their Administrator permissions will be revoked. =Administrator Contribution= ---- The following rules deal with Administrator contribution to the Moon Guard Wiki. Advertising and Support of the Wiki Wiki Administrators should do their best to advertise the Moon Guard Wiki to the server in a positive light and support their fellow Administrators. Administrators who are found to deliberately try to undermine or sabotage the image of their fellow Administrators or the Moon Guard Wiki as a whole will have their Administrator permissions removed. Range of Contribution and Management Wiki Administrators should do their best to consider the interests of the server as a whole instead of focusing only on their own field of expertise or influence in their wiki contributions and management. Administrators should not spend 100% of their time on their own personal character fanon or area of influence on the wiki. Administrators who neglect to assist in managing content on the wiki that is not their own will be considered biased and will have their Administration permissions removed. =Handling Vandalism= ---- The following rules deal with how Administrators should handle vandalism on the Moon Guard Wiki. What Constitutes as Vandalism? Merely editing another user's page does not count as vandalism. For an edit to be considered vandalism, the editor must have either deleted significant amounts of content from an article, inserted vulgar language where it wasn't necessary, or significantly changed the article's contents from their original message to a demeaning or vulgar one. Anonymous Vandalism If an anonymous user of the wiki vandalizes wiki content while not logged into a Moon Guard Wiki user name, they are to receive an immediate one-year ban from editing from their IP address on the wiki. User Vandalism If a user of the wiki vandalizes wiki content while logged into a Moon Guard Wiki user name, they are to receive an immediate week-long ban from editing from their IP address on the wiki. If they continue to vandalize content upon their return, they are to receive an immediate one-year ban from editing. Appeals Banned users may appeal to have their bans revoked by contacting Maxen off of the wiki or in-game. =Attribution of Content= ---- The following rules deal with how Administrators should uphold attribution of content on the Moon Guard Wiki. Administrator Submitted Content All wiki content submitted by the Wiki Administrators must follow the Crediting Content guidelines. Repeated failure to abide by the guidelines is grounds for removal of Administrator permissions. User Petitions: Content Attributon If a user petitions an Administrator in regards to an image on the grounds that it was stolen or unattributed, the Administrator should ask the petitioner to provide a website link that proves the image's origins. If the image is not attributed properly according to the Crediting Content guidelines, the Administrator should attribute the image with proper references on the image page. User Petitions: Content Removal If a user petitions an Administrator to remove an image or content from the wiki for the same reasons as listed above in Crediting Content, the petitioner must also provide a link proving that proves that the content's source is not licensed by the Creative Commons Attribution License in order for the content to be removed. Preserving content on the wiki with proper attribution should always be considered before content removal. =Fanon and Accounts of Events= ---- The following rules deal with how Administrators should handle fanon discrepancies and unbiased accounts of events on the Moon Guard Wiki. Hierarchy of Wiki Canon As Blizzard Entertainment often unintentionally leaves holes in their lore and storytelling, role-players on Moon Guard often take liberty to fill in said gaps with their own Fanon and Fan Fiction. However, on the Moon Guard Wiki, articles whose subjects are detailed in official Warcraft canon should reflect the official lore. Articles content on the wiki should follow the following hierarchy of precedence: *'Canon Lore' should be listed first. Canon lore consists of in-game quest text, books, and the various materials deemed canon by Blizzard Entertainment. *'Other documents released by Blizzard Entertainment' but later retconned or deemed non-canon should be included second to canon lore. Examples of such include the Warcraft RPG guides and various anime books released by Blizzard Entertainment. *'Fan Fiction' and fanon should only be appended after canon lore and non-canon Blizzard Entertainment material has been established in an article. Fan fiction can and should fill in what gaps there are in the above content. Situations where users petition the fanon or lore content of an article should be handled in a case-by-case basis. Wiki Administrators should do their best to uphold the hierarchy of wiki canon while also preserving any fan-fiction or fanon contributed by members of Moon Guard's community. The original authors of articles must be attempted to be contacted before any changes for canon hierarchy are made by Wiki Administrators. Repeated faliure to attempt to contact article authors before editing is grounds for removal of Administrator permissions. Discrepancies in Fanon If multiple interpretations of the same "period" or "account" of fan fiction exist and contradict one another on an article, they should be listed as such in separate subheadings. An example of such is the Arathorian Empire article, where both Maxen and Everen's interpretations are listed in separate headings below official Blizzard Entertainment canon. Wiki Administrators should assist users in organizing pages to provide for multiple accounts. Accounts of Events and Using Others' Characters Articles that account events carried out in-game or by the players of Moon Guard in real time should be portrayed as unbiased and truthful as possible. Users may petition the Wiki Administrators if they feel that articles mentioning their characters do not portray them in a genuine and truthful manner while labeling it as fact. Content that is deemed overly biased or untruthful will be labelled by Administrators as "Personal Opinion" or "Hearsay" of the writer of the article in question. In general, the parties involved should be asked to come to an agreement on the matter when one's character is mentioned on another person's article. If they cannot come to an agreement on either changing the article content or labeling it as "Personal Opinion," the content that mentions the character should be removed from the article. Administrators found to abuse their positions to block attempts to portray unbiased accounts of articles will have their Administrator permissions removed. Category:Wiki Tutorials